Their Wedding
by hollista
Summary: Set fourteen years after Sinnoh, Ash and Dawn, now 24, are getting married. Filled with flashbacks and heartwarming moments. Also, Dawn burns her hand on a tub of lasagne. I do not own Pokemon. Please comment - it took me FOREVER! xx


**Their Wedding.**

_Flashback ~_

_We were sitting in a fancy restaurant. "So, Ash, why are we here?" I asked him, my voice thick with curiosity. He laughed. "What, I can't take my beautiful, amazing girlfriend to a nice restaurant?" I blushed slightly at the compliment and turned to the source of a violin playing. I smiled. Ash stood up and I turned my head slightly to watch him bend down on one knee. "Dawn Berlitz, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ash asked, making everyone in the restaurant turn towards us. "Yes!" I called and he slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand. He stood up and beamed at me and I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I giggled and the clapping and cheering patrons._

I sighed. I loved Ash so much. Now, I was going to be Mrs Ketchum. Mrs Dawn Ketchum. That had a nice ring to it. Dawn Ketchum. I like it. "Hey!" Ash smiled and grinned at me, walking into the room. I stood up and walked over to him. He kissed me. "How's my beautiful fiance, today?" he smiled at me and I giggled. "Good, so how's my fiance?" I laughed. "Awesome, know why?" he asked. "Why?" I smiled as he wrapped his arms my waist, putting my hands on his chest. "Because your my fiance." he smiled and I giggled. "So, who do we want in the bridal party?" he asked and thought. "May…Brock?" I mused. "Yes! Brock and May," Ash nodded and sat on the bed. "Wait… Yes I want May, but … Leona, she…" I started getting quiet. "You want Leona 'coz she's practically your sister, right?" Ash read me like an open book. I nodded. "It's fine, you know. I was about to mention Gary," he smiled. "Wait a second … Dawn, who's gonna walk you down the isle?" he asked me, staring into my eyes. I sighed. "…I'm going to ask my mum," I sighed.

_Flashback ~_

_My father was riding away on his Rapidash. I saw it becoming blurry, due to tears. "Daddy, no!" I screamed after him. I remember Kenny, Leona and Barry standing beside me, the boys holding me back, Leona blocking my view of my dad, who was running away. Running away from me. _

_He had a business trip and came back about a month after I could talk in full sentences. He stammered, not looking at me, but at my mum, angrily. I frowned and began to tear up. I felt his hand on my shoulder, as if saying goodbye. I hugged his leg and cried. "Dawn, I have to go," he got me off his leg and disappeared out the door. _

"That's a good idea." Ash smiled and kissed me softly. "Okay, Leona and Brock or Leona and Gary together?" he asked. "Leona and Gary, I think…" I laughed. "Yeah, Brock and May are closer, so … it makes sense." he nodded. "I'm gonna give the girls a call," I skipped out of the room until Ash grabbed my hand. "Dawn, relax. I know your excited, and so am I. But, come on," he laughed and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled back and sat on the bed, and I sat on his lap. "I like this form of relaxing," we both laughed when I said that. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "I love you," he smiled and I kissed him lightly. "I love you too," I snaked my arms around his neck and smiled again. "I'm gonna ring May and Leona now," and with that, I got up and walked away.

On the phone with May -

"Hello, May!" I exclaimed and smiled at the brunette I called my best friend. "Hey soon-to-be-bride! What's new?" she asked. "Well …… Ash and I were wondering if you wanted to be a bride's maid at the wedding. You up for it?" I asked and stared at May, who was just about bouncing off the walls. "YES!!!!" she yelled happily. "May! If you keep jumping like that you'll knock the picture-phone off the wall!" I laughed. "Who else you guys having?" she asked. "Leona, Gary and Brock," I smiled.

On the phone with Leona -

"Hey Dee-Dee!" Leona exclaimed and I glared, but laughed a little as well. "So, how's Ash?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah good." I smiled. "I can't wait until the wedding!" she exclaimed. "That's what I wanna talk to you about…" I started. "You're not calling it off, are you?" she raised her voice worriedly. I rolled my eyes. _Yes, Leona. I'm calling off the wedding that I've been waiting for since I was eighteen. I'm SO gonna give up my dream of being Dawn Ketchum._ I thought sarcastically. She stared at me. "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Then what's going on with the wedding?" she asked. I saw Ash come into the room. "Hey Ash," I smiled and he smiled back. "Hi!" Leona chirped from the video-phone. Ash waved to her. "How's Barry?" he asked after he swallowed a poffin that Dawn made. "He's good," Leona smiled. "Ash, poffins are meant for Pokémon." Barry laughed as he grabbed Leona by the waist. "Yeah, but you've gotta taste Dawn's recipe." Ash smiled and walked off. "Pikachu!" he called and the little yellow mouse Pokémon jumped on his shoulder. "I'm gonna train Heracross some more, okay, Leo?" Barry asked. "Hah! I know what that means … I now have something to hold against you!" I laughed. Barry just rolled his eyes and walked off, pokeball in hand. "Anyway…… what were you saying, Dawn?" Leona asked. "Ash and I were wondering if you would be a bride's maid." I smiled at Leona, her mouth open wide. She squealed happily. "YES!!!" I beamed at her. "Okay. One more phone call to make." I said after I waved goodbye to Leona. At that moment, Ash walked in.

"Hey!" he smiled and kissed me, his arms snaked around my waist. "Hi!" I smiled. "How was training?" I asked. "Good! We had a great time, as usual!" he smiled and lifted me onto the bench. "What's for dinner?" he asked. I giggled. "I dunno. Pizza, maybe?" I offered. "Let's order in," he smiled and his grip from my waist to his mobile. "You know the number off by heart?" I asked. "Of course not! I've got it on speed dial!" he winked and I giggled again. "Hi, uh, yeah. Can I please have a large Hawaiian pizza? Thanks!" Ash said into the phone. He turned back to me and kissed me lightly.

**THE NEXT DAY -**

"Morning!" I smiled as I stepped down the stairs to find Ash, Pikachu and Piplup cooking breakfast, and all the other Pokémon setting up plates and dishes and bowls. "Morning, hun," Ash smiled and me and I kissed his cheek. He blushed a little. Apparently, he still hadn't got used to the idea of his Pokémon watching him and me. I didn't care, though. I'd felt the same in the beginning. I watched Pikachu chuckle. I giggled and smiled at Ash. "It's okay," I whispered in his ear. He smiled at me and stared into my eyes. "Piiikkaaa…" Pikachu chuckled. I smiled as Ash blushed again. "Relax," I laughed tiredly and hugged him. "So, eggs?" I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of breakfast wafting into my noise. "Yeah, them and Oran berry pancakes you love so much." he smiled. "Aww, my favourite!" I smiled as I scratched behind Pikachu's ear. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped and I rubbed its head. "It's ready!" Ash chimed as he led me to the table. "What time did you get up to do all this?" I asked, staring at the delicious food in front of me. Eggs, Oran berry pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. "I dunno, six," Ash pondered. "Ash! You usually get up at eight! Why so early?" I asked, smiling. "I love you, that's why," Ash smiled as he placed the pancakes and eggs in front of me. "Thanks," I smiled and he bent down and kissed me.

**After Breakfast - **

"That was amazing!" I complimented. "Thanks," Ash smiled. "How do you think Misty will take the news?" I asked. "I dunno. She wasn't happy when she found out we were dating." Ash shrugged.

_Flashback ~_

"_Hey, Misty!" Ash smiled at the girl at the other end of the picture phone. "Oh, hi Ash!" she smiled back. "Misty, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Misty," Ash pointed at her then me, then back to her. "Hi!" I waved. "Yeaah, hi…" she said non-enthusiastically. I shrugged it off mentally. "Ash, I'm gonna go train, 'kay?" I smiled. "Uh, sure," he blushed and I giggled before grabbing an apple and walking outside. I made sure I could hear everything, so I kept the door open a little. Ash began to stutter "So, Mist. I just wanted to tell you that -" "Oh, Ash! I love you, too!" Misty exclaimed. I choked a little on the apple. "You okay, Dawn?" Ash called. I blushed a little out of embarrassment that he heard that. "Yeah, Ash!" I reassured him. "Um, Misty, no. That's not was I was gonna say. I was gonna say … ugh," Ash said awkwardly as he turned back to the video phone. "What's wrong Ashy? Miss me? We can travel together again!" Misty beamed. "Uh, no Misty. Dawn and I … we're …" Ash pondered as Brock came down the Pokemon Center stairs. "Come on, lover boy. Get you girlfriend and let's get moving! Oh, hi, Misty!" Brock smiled at the red-head. Misty's face turned bright red. "Girlfriend? That short-skirt wearing, hyperactive little bi-" "Misty, that's enough!" Ash yelled. I walked in and found Ash screaming at Misty. "Hey! Ash! Calm down!" I soothed. He sighed, "Okay. Misty, I'm sorry, but you can't use that kind of language." I stared sadly at Ash and sighed, "Ash, it's okay. Paul's called me worse…" I shook my head and turned to Misty. "Misty, I'm really sorry. I would really like to be friends." She stared at me for a moment before the screen went black. "I would take that as a no," Brock sighed and walked away. _

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "That Misty…I really wanna be friends with the girl, but…ugh! I don't know. I just thought because you're such great friends with you, so she'd be my friend, ya know? A bit like the whole Kenny thing," I said, a little embarrassed. "Dawn, it's okay. No need to worry, you know that," Ash winked at me. I laughed. "No need to worry, just like old times. Are you sure that you're alright with Kenny?" I asked. "Uh-huh," Ash smiled reassuringly. "Remember what he said when he found out?" I asked. "Yeah, it was pretty funny," Ash smiled.

_Flashback ~_

"_Kenny! Stop calling me Dee-Dee!" I screamed. I was extremely angry with Kenny. He had called me Dee-Dee for the last time. "Dawn, it's just a joke," Kenny said, 'God help me now, she's gonna kill me' written all over his face. _'He should be scared,' _I thought. "Dawn! Come on! Don't kill Kenny! I don't care that he calls you De -" I shot him a death glare "- that … because of the Twinleaf Town incident! I personally think that name is adorable!" Ash exclaimed. Kenny turned, an angry look on his face. "You what?" he fumed. "Kenny! Come on, it's okay, it's just a little compliment. Relax," I soothed. "De -" I shot him a death glare "- Dawn, he said … he said …" Kenny stuttered. "Ash said the name was cute, not me," I pointed out. "Yeah, but … it's my name for you, not his!" Kenny wailed. I sighed. "Kenny, let it go! It's just a name. Look, I promise I won't call Dawn Dee-Dee if you stop making her overreact." Ash compromised. "Okay," Kenny shook Ash's hand. "Besides, there's one thing you'll never call me, Kenny." I smirked. "What's that, Dee-Dee?" he teasingly asked. "Your girlfriend," Ash laughed. "Neither can you!" Kenny shrieked. "Ahh, but I can," Ash smirked at my rival and kissed me._

"Yeah, good times," I laughed at the thought. "They were, weren't they?" Ash smiled at me. I nodded. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be Dawn Ketchum!" I smiled. "I know! I'm excited, too!" Ash beamed. I smiled as the Pokémon went outside. I turned back and smirked teasingly at Ash. I crawled along the couch and sat on his lap, facing him. "Comfortable?" he smiled. "Yep." I nodded. He sat up, keeping me on his lap. He started pecking up my neck. He got up to my lips when the phone rang. "It's mum!" I exclaimed. "Seriously? Now? Your mother has amazing timing," Ash laughed. "Yeah, I know, slightly irritating but … oh well," I got up off Ash's lap reluctantly and skipped to the video phone. "Hi, hunny!" my mum smiled. "Hey, mum!" I smiled back. "So, I was reading the paper this morning," my mum smirked as she scanned the front of what looked like a newspaper. "Yes," I giggled. "I was a little surprised to read the headline," she stared at the picture. "Yes," I smiled. "It reads 'The Ketchum/Berlitz Wedding!'. It has about six pages of what happened a few nights ago at a restaurant called 'Blue Ribbon'." my mother smirked at me. "Hey, Johanna!" Ash waved. "Hello, Ash, dear. Your mother told me she'd call later," she smiled at me again. "When were you two planning on telling me this?" Johanna asked. "We decided to let you and Delia find out the same way everyone else did," I explained. "Why?" she asked. "Uh, it was my idea, Johanna. We decided to make it a surprise." Ash admitted as I leaned into his shirtless chest. I was wearing his white shirt, which ended at my upper-thigh. Mum raised an eyebrow at us suspiciously then shrugged. "Well, congratulations to you both, anyway!" Johanna beamed. She spun around when we heard the kettle boil. "My, my. I must be going. Oh, and Noel, she says congratulations to you both, as well," mum smiled widely before hanging up.

"So, Dawn, where were we?" Ash smiled teasingly as he lifted me onto the arm chair of the couch. He kissed me lightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed. "Do you know how much I love you, Dawn Ketchum?" Ash stared seriously into my eyes. I dropped my legs and snaked my arms around his waist. "Yeah, but I just like hearing it," I giggled. "I'm serious, Dawn. I really don't know what I would do without you," his warm brown eyes met my blue ones. "Ash, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his cheek softly with my thumb. He sighed. "I can't believe I almost lost you to Paul." he whispered. "Ash, come on! That was like, ten years ago," I pointed out. He nodded. "But still… I guess it just proved to the fourteen-year-old me how much I really did love you. Still do," he smiled.

_Flashback ~_

"_Paul!" Ash called out and the purple-haired Pokémon trainer turned around. "What?" he asked. "Don't you wanna battle again?" Ash inquired. "No," Paul said sharply. "Why don't you wanna fight Ash?" Brock asked. "Well actually Brock, I've won every battle I've had with Ash, so it's not really a fight." Paul insulted, then he turned to me. "If you wanna trade up, princess, I'll be at The Museum Of Battling," he smiled. "Paul, you're just like a museum!" I complained. "How?" Ash asked. "Packed with information and created by people from years ago?" Brock raised an eyebrow. "Nooo… not much to look at and your instantly bored!" I exclaimed and Ash burst out laughing. "Alright, Ash. You want a battle? Winner gets Dawn," Paul challenged. "Nice knowing ya, Dawn," Brock shook my hand. "Thanks for having confidence in me, Brock," Ash frowned and turned to me. "You wanna do this?" he asked me. "Well, not really. But I know you can win this," I smiled confidently at him. "Deal," Ash agreed as he turned back to Paul. "Three on three?" Paul asked. "Three on three." Ash agreed._

"_Electabuzz, stand by for battle!" Paul called on his electric Pokémon._

"_Monferno, I choose you!" Ash let the fire type out of the pokeball._

"_Battle begin!" Brock yelled._

"_Electabuzz, Thunder-Punch!" bellowed Paul. Electabuzz's fist gathered electricity and the Pokémon ran towards Monferno. _

"_Monferno, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered and fire flew at Electabuzz. "Thunder!" Paul yelled. A thunder bolt shot towards the flames, knocking them out of the way and it continued toward Monferno._

"_Monferno, get out of the way!" Ash yelled but it was no us. As soon as Ash had made the order, the electric ray hit Monferno and it cried out in pain. "Monferno is unable to battle," Brock declared.  
"Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokeball and out came a bird Pokemon. "Battle begin!"_

"_Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Ash ordered and as the bird gathered speed it gained a blue glow, then it's body lit up with fire. But Paul just let his Electabuzz stand there. The attack hit dead-on. Electabuzz was knocked out cold. "Electabuzz is unable to battle," Brock announced._

"_Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" Paul called on his bird Pokemon._

"_Battle begin!" Brock yelled._

"_Night Slash followed with Shadow Ball!" Paul ordered. _

"_Dodge and use Close Combat!" Ash bellowed._

_As the Pokémon did their moves, Ash noticed me with a worried look on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Staraptor is unable to battle,"_

"_Ugh! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash was officially angry. _

"_Battle begin!" Brock called._

"_Pikachu, use your ThunderBolt!" Ash ordered and the mouse Pokémon charged a thunder bolt and shot it at Honchkrow. "Dodge and use Dark Pulse," Paul ordered. "Use Quick Attack to dodge and then use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled and Pikachu did so, knocking out Honchkrow. _

"_Paul, why don't you dodge?" I asked. He stared at me. "I believe that my Pokémon will be tougher if they can endure attacks." he told me. "How's that workin' out for ya?" Brock asked sarcastically._

_He shrugged. "Torterra, stand by for battle!"_

"_The battle between Ash's Pikachu and Paul's Torterra will now begin!" Brock declared._

"_Torterra, use Crunch!" Paul ordered._

"_Pikachu, dodge and use Volt Tackle,"_

_As the battle went on, both Pokémon got weary and weak._

"_Any last words to say to Ash, Dawn?" Paul asked menacingly. I nodded and ran to Ash. "Dawn, I'm not gonna win!" Ash said frantically. I held Ash by the shoulders. "Yes you can, Ash. I believe in you," I said confidently. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him warmly. "Now go get 'em, tiger," I winked and ran back to Piplup as everybody else stood open mouthed. _

"_ThunderBolt!" Ash ordered as Torterra started up a Giga Drain. The ThunderBolt knocked the Giga Drain and hit Torterra straight on the head. There was an explosion that shook the ground violently. As the smoke cleared, I looked ahead. Pikachu, standing, Torterra, knocked out cold. "Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash!" Brock smiled. I bolted to Ash and hugged him. "Thank God you won. If I went off with Paul, I'd freak!" I laughed. "Isn't it weird that the one time Ash wins is when Dawn's on the line?" Brock teased._

"I know," I smiled and we kissed. The phone rang again. "Your mum?" I asked. "My mum," Ash answered and walked to the phone. "Hey mum!" Ash smiled. "Ash! How are you and Dawn?" Delia laughed. "We're good mum," Ash answered. "Where is she?" his mum asked. "Hey, Delia!" I smiled at her. "Hello! So, what's news you two?" she asked. Ash and I smiled at each other. "Nothin'," we said simultaneously. "Uh-huh. I was watching the news this morning, and I was amazed to hear 'Ash Ketchum has proposed to his Sinnoh native girlfriend, Dawn Berlitz, both at the age of twenty-four.' … Wanna tell me something about this?" Delia smiled, but you could hear the worry in her voice. "Yeah, apparently some lucky reporter caught the whole thing on tape," Ash laughed nervously. "I saw that video this morning. I love the dress you wore, Dawn," Delia smiled approvingly at me. I sighed a sigh of relief. "You know, I wasn't really sure about the lavender in colour, but it turned out well." I said. "Dawn, I loved that dress on you," Ash complimented me. "Thanks, Ash," I smiled and he kissed my cheek lightly. "Hello…still here!" Delia laughed. "Sorry, mum," Ash blushed. "It's no problem, dear!" she smiled. "Delia, how are you?" I heard a voice coming from my future mother-in-law's house. "Hello, Samuel! I'm fine how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine! Oh, who are you talking to?" he asked then he looked at us. "Ash! Dawn! How are you both?" he smiled widely. "Good!" we repeated. "What's news, Dawn?" he asked me. "Ash … proposed!" I beamed. He stared at Ash. "Really? Finally! What took you so long, boy?" he laughed. "I was an idiot teenager." he shrugged. "Yeah well now, turns out your gonna be my idiot husband!" I joked. You could easily tell I was. "Oh no you didn't," Ash laughed. "Oh yes I did," I smirked. "I am so gonna get you," Ash chuckled. "Ah, you have." I winked as I lifted my left hand. "Let's see the ring!" Professor Oak insisted. I lifted my hand toward the video phone. "Wow, Ash. Big spender." Professor Oak said shocked. "Nothing's to expensive for Dawn," Ash smiled, taking my hand away from the screen and into his hand. "Got that right!" I teased. A then felt something tickle my sides. I squealed and giggled. "Ash!" I laughed. He stopped tickling me but his arms still lingered on my waist. "Congratulations to you both," Oak smiled. "Yes, dear. Dawn, Ash, congratulations," Delia smiled. "Thank-you, Delia." I smiled. "Thanks, mum," Ash smiled at his mother. She winked. "We have to go, buh-bye now!" Delia smiled. "Fare well, Ash, Dawn," Oak waved. "Bye!" Ash and I said in unison before the screen went black again.

"Brock has a good point, though," I said. "What for this time?" Ash asked. "You only won against Paul because I was the prize." I smiled at Ash's blush. "Anyway … what are you doing today?" Ash asked. "Leona, May and I are gonna go dress shopping," I smiled and Ash chuckled. "Speaking of such things, when are you gonna ring Gary and Brock?" I inquired. "I was gonna ring 'em today," Ash answered as he lied down on the couch. "Oh, okay. Coffee? Tea?" I offered. "No, Dawn. I'm fine. Come lie with me," Ash smiled. "Okay!" I skipped to the couch, attacking him with tickles.

**11:30 that morning.**

"May!" I exclaimed as I bolted and opened the front door. "Hey, Dawn!" she hugged me warmly. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine, how are you?" I inquired. "I'm fantastic … I'm going out with Drew!" she squealed. I stared at her. "Shut up!" I yelled happily. "No! I'm serious!" she beamed. I squeaked. "I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her again. "So, we hitting the bridal shops, soon?" May asked. "Yeah, just wait 'til Leona gets here. Oh and I have picked up a few designs, tell me, what do ya think?" I asked. She looked at the three dress designs. The first one was a simple white shoe-lace strap dress with a black ribbon around the waist with a ribbon on the back. I showed her the others, but she mainly focused on the first one. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I can get Brooke to make it for ya," I smiled. "Brooke?" May tilted her head in confusion. "My seamstress," I smiled. "Seamstress?" May asked. "Dressmaker," I sighed. "Oh, okay," May smiled. "Hi May." Ash smiled. "Heeey!" she grinned. "Ooh, pretty!" Ash said sarcastically. "Oi!" I complained. "What?" he asked. "I designed that!" I said. "I like it," he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck once. "Knockity kno-ock!" Leona shouted from the front porch. May and I smiled at each other then bolted to the door. "Leona!" May and I shouted together when we pulled the front door open. "Dee-Dee! Maybelle!" Leona smirked and hugged us. "Stop calling me that!" May complained. "You think that's bad? I've had 'Dee-Dee' since I was four!" I giggled. "You were not four! You were three!" Leona laughed. "Hey Leona," Ash waved as he snuck up behind me again. "Ooooh, right. Ash, Barry sends his congratulations to you and Dawn," Leona nodded. "Leona! You gotta see the designs Dawn did!" May exclaimed before she pulled Leona and I into the lounge room. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Leona complained, rubbing her wrist. "Sorry, but check these out!" May pushed the sketches towards Leona. "Dude! You'd make money a lot quicker designing for a living!" Leona complimented. "What do you think half her pay is?" Ash laughed as he came passed us quickly, his Pokémon not far behind. "Going training?" I asked. "Yeah," he smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Have fun, ladies." Ash said unenthusiastically. I rolled my eyes then turned back to Leona. "Well?" I asked. "I love it!" She exclaimed. "That's the one I love, too!" May sang. "You know Dawn, you were the only girl to win Ash, and now, much to Misty's horror, you two are getting married. You're a very lucky girl." May smiled. I looked out the window, watching Ash train. "May, I gotta admit – I wouldn't be marring Ash if it weren't for all of your yelling and secrets." I smiled and she hugged me. "Brock helped," she smiled. "Awww, group hug!" Leona giggled and hugged us. "I'll call Brooke if you want, now," I suggested. "No you won't!! I gotta ring Gary and Brock!" Ash bolted into the room. "Ash, honey … I do have a mobile, ya know?" I teased. "Oh yeah!" Ash realized and I sweatdropped.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey bride-to-be!" she laughed.

"So I was wondering - "

"Let me guess, you want me to make the shoe-strap dress, two of them, one for May, the other for Leona," Brooke cut me off.

"Yes, oh psychic dressmaker of mine!" I laughed.

"Sure, white dress, black stripe, right?" she asked.

"Yep." I assured her.

"Oh, and your dress?" she asked.

"Yes please!" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be over later with May's and Leona's."

"See ya!"

"Bye bride!" Brooke teased and hung up.

"Okay, Dee-Dee, what's your dress like?" Leona asked. I rummaged through a stack of paper. "Here," I passed her a design of my dress. It was crisp white, shoe-lace strap, white rose attached to the strap on the left, ruffles around the skirt. "Oh. My. God. It's AMAZING Dawn!" May beamed.

**3:30 – Brooke turns up **

"Hey, Brooke!" I smiled as I opened the front door, to find a girl with short brown spiky hair and brown eyes, with a blue tee-shirt, white skinny jeans, white and blue fingerless gloves, measuring tape around her neck and black runners stepped in the door. "Heeey," she smiled. "I got dresses!" she shouted to Leona and May. I heard May squeal girlishly before I saw her bolt down the hall towards us. "Here May and here you go Leona," Brooke passed them the dresses. Leona smiled at the dresses, much like May. "Yo, tuxedo boy, I got you suit!" Brooke yelled. "Hiya Brooke," Ash smiled and took his tux of the brunette. She nodded and smiled. "Uh, Dawn your dress is gonna take a few more days … I need a little more time, fabric wise," Brooke scratched the back off her head sheepishly. "It's fine," I assured her. "Ash, I'm gonna need Gary and Brock in for measuring!" Brooke yelled. "You called?" Gary asked playfully as he opened the front door, followed closely by Brock. "Wow. Your shoulders are wider than I thought…" Brooke pointed at Brock. "Compliment or insult?" he asked. "Mostly insult," she shrugged. Brock pretended to be hurt. "Hey Ashy-Boy, we're here!" Gary yelled. "That was quick…" Ash said surprised as he came up behind us again. Brooke rolled her eyes and started to measure Gary's arms. "Hey Gary, did you know that your left arm is longer than your right arm by a centimeter?" Gary looked surprised. "Seriously?" he asked and Brooke nodded. "Ha ha!" Brock teased. Brooke walked over and started measuring is broad shoulders. "Brock, you do know that your shoulders are incredibly broad, making my job harder?" Brooke asked. "Now I do … sorry," Brock apologized. Brooke shook her head. "Come on, guys," Ash smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked to the lounge room.

**Later … **

"Bye, May." Ash smiled. I hugged May. "Talk to you soon," I said and she nodded. "See ya!" she skipped out the house and got into Drew's green sports car. "Aw, they're so cute together!" I laughed girlishly. Ash shut the front door and we walked back to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Okay, the lasagne is done." I smiled and took the tray out of the oven. I placed it on the bench quickly. I cursed under my breath. "Hot. Hot. Hot!" I exclaimed and I ran my hand under cold water. I breathed a sigh of relief as the cold water ran over my burn. "Are you okay?" Ash stressed. I nodded, blinking back tears. Man, did that hurt. Ash noticed my tearing, and kissed my head quickly and warmly. It calmed me down, but my was still burning. He ran to Mamoswine and Floatzel. He held a blue bucket and put it in front of the Pokemon. "Floatzel, Water Gun," Ash ordered and water filled the bucket. "Mamoswine, Ice Beam, please. For Dawn," Ash pleaded. It blinked then did the move. I moaned slightly when a tear rolled down my cheek. "Floatzel, Agility on the ice," Ash pointed at the bucket. It nodded and I heard the attack hit the bucket, making me a bucket of ice to stick my hand in. Ash then lifted the bucket onto the table. He then pushed me to the bucket and I put my hand in the bucket. "Oh my god Ash, you are the best!" I exclaimed. "I know. Are you okay?" he asked again. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah … better," I cringed. The ice stung but helped. I sighed again. "I'm an idiot…" Ash stared at me. "Dawn, your not an idiot. Sure, you should have been more careful, but hey, you're not an idiot," Ash smiled lovingly. I put the hand that wasn't burnt around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. He stared into my eyes. "You ever had cold lasagne?" he asked. I shook my head. "Great! I'll put on a movie and we'll have cold lasagne later," Ash smiled as he brought the bucket to the lounge room table and picked out two movies. "Love Actually or The Proposal?" he asked. "Hmmm …… The Proposal," I said. "If that's okay with you," I continued. "Yeah, I don't mind." Ash smiled, sliding the disc into the DVD Player.

About an hour in the movie, I smiled at Ash. "Thank you so much," he kissed my forehead. "You need to be more careful," he said again. I giggled softly. "Not just for that, Ash. I meant for the house in Goldenrod City, and everything else you've ever done for me. I really to appreciate it." I said, staring into his brown eyes. He smiled warmly at me. As a response, he kissed me tenderly, snaking his arms around my waist, my hands playing with his black, unruly hair. I looked at him, happily looking at me. "You know - " I began, switching off the movie " - I don't mind if we watch the rest tomorrow," I said tiredly. "Yeah, I think we are all sleepy from today." Ash agreed, lifting me up bridal style before sliding me then himself into bed.

**A few months later – (one day before the wedding)**

Everything was ready, my dress, the cake, the venue, the speeches, everything. Ash and I were so excited, and to be honest, I was a tiny bit nervous. You could tell Ash was a little, too. "Hey!" I smiled at Ash. "Hi, sweetie," Ash whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me, passionately. "Pika…" Pikachu laughed and Ash looked at him, and laughed. "You know, Dawn, some people would say tonight is my last night of freedom. But me, no. Tonight is the night before I start on the greatest journey ever," he smiled and hugged me. "Yeah, that's you, Mr Adventure!" I teased and brushed my lips up against his again. "I'm champion, now, though, so we'll be doing some sight seeing and stuff," he smiled and kissed my head. "You reckon Kenny will show?" I asked. "It's confusing, isn't it?" Ash asked. I nodded into his chest. "He's like my brother," I said. "Dawn," Ash looked at me and I stared up at him. "Kenny or no Kenny, we'll have a great time tomorrow." Ash promised and I beamed at him. "Ash, why did you pick me over all of your fangirls and girls like Angie and Misty?" I asked. "Well, my fangirls scare me a little, and the other girls, like Misty and Angie, are so clingy. You on the other hand, no. You're prettier than all the rest, you're so different to all the girls I know. Good different," he smiled at me. "Seriously?" I asked. "Seriously." he confirmed and kissed me again.

**Day of the wedding**

May and Leona had just finished curling my hair, and we had tied it up in a high ponytail, with blue ringlets hanging out to frame my face. Brooke was just adding the finishing touches to the dress, even though I was in it. My mum walked in and stared at May, Leona, Brooke and I. She was dressed in a deep red floor length dress, her hair now straightened. "Wow, Dawn. You look amazing!" May complimented. I have to admit – I did look good. My dress, fitting my hour glass shape perfectly, my hair, now perfectly curled, mostly thanks to Leona, and my make up and nails, mostly thanks to May. Sure, I could of gone to the shops and get it done, but Leona and May do fantastic jobs. Brooke smiled. "May, Leona, how do we do it?" she asked and we giggled. "I'm gonna go take my seat! Good luck!" Brooke smiled and hugged me. I watched her walk out of the room, her straightened hair and blue dress flowing behind her.

"Knock knock!" I heard Gary laugh and he walked in. "Wow, Dawn. You look … like a princess!" he exclaimed in awe. "Aww, thanks Gary!" I smiled and hugged him. "Hey, we're ready! Whoa, Dawn. You look so much more grown up from the little girl I traveled with!" Brock exclaimed. "Thanks!" I smiled and hugged him. "I know what you mean, Brock. It's seems like just yesterday I was kicking her out the house for her to go on her journey," my mum was tearing up. "Mum!" I smiled and hugged her. May hugged me and Leona hugged my mum. "Ready?" Gary asked. "Ready!" I smiled confidently as Leona and Gary then May and Brock walked out the room. "Mum … " I began. "Yes, Dawn?" she asked. "Will you give me away?" I asked happily. She nodded and hugged me. She was tearing up, and I was a little, too.

First, Leona and Gary walked out together, followed by May and Brock. I smiled as I linked arms with my mum. We began to walk down the aisle, and I looked around at everyone. I saw Max, Barry and Drew, Zoey and Holly, I saw Brooke, Tracey, Solidad, and I was happy, though a little surprised to see Misty and Kenny. I turned my attention to Ash, who couldn't take his eyes of me. He was smiling. I was glad he wasn't one of those guys who wasn't scared shitless when he watched his future bride walk towards him.

"…You may kiss the bride!" the minister exclaimed and Ash kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. Everyone clapped and cheered, and I think I heard Kenny cheer once or twice, too. I smiled and looked up at Ash. He smiled back at me. I saw Leona and Gary and May and Brock walk back down the aisle, then Ash and I did.

**AT THE RECEPTION – **

I sat next to Ash, who sat next to Gary and Brock. I smiled down at May and Leona. They smiled back. I looked out to the table directly in front of us. My mum, Delia, Tracey, Zoey, Max, Misty, Kenny, Professor Oak, Angie, Anabel, Barry, Solidad, Noel, Holly, Brooke, and a few other friends of Ash's. I looked out to the other tables, and saw other people laughing and giggling. I then turned and looked at Drew, our MC, who was introducing Gary to come up and present his speech. He began –

"I'll be honest, I have never been as good with words as my Grandpa, and to Dawn's disappointment, I won't be doing a poem - " he paused for the laughter and winked at me. " - but, I have known Ash since the day he turned up at the Oak Lab in his pajamas, just to get his first Pokemon. Then, in Sinnoh, I saw Ashy Boy and I met Dawn. I have to admit – Dawn was pretty, and she hasn't changed a bit. I am honored, just to be here, let alone be a best man. Congratulations to you both. Thank-you," Gary smiled, nodded, then sat back to Ash.

Drew came back up to the stand. "Pajamas? Really, Ash? Really?" He asked. Ash laughed and nodded. "That would have been something … Anyway … give it up for Brock, who will now be making his speech.

Brock cleared his throat and began –

"Wow, I always knew Ash would get married, but to someone as stunning as Dawn, well, I have to admit – that caught me a little off guard," Brock paused and smiled at Ash, who just laughed. "The day I met Dawn was the day she saved Ash's Pikachu, and sure there was a few random fights, along the way. But I will say this: Ash and Dawn have always been close. Wait … who knew you'd be getting married before me?!" Brock laughed. Ash smiled and I laughed, along with everyone else. "But I am flattered and honored, just quietly, to be here with you all. Thank you."

Drew came back to the stand and smiled. "Brock never has been good with the ladies … anyway, Delia, Ash's mother, will now be making her speech. Delia," Drew helped her to the stand and she began.

"Ash has always been … well, Ash … but I am finally starting see the young man in him. Sensible, that was never a word I could describe Ash with, and now I can. When Ash went to Sinnoh, I remember meeting Dawn's mother and Dawn on the phone. She was a bright, young girl, and now, she's a bright, young woman. Welcome to the family Dawn. I'm glad he chose you, hunny. Thank you," she smiled at me and Ash, then to the audience.

Drew smirked. "Nice way to meet the parents …" the crowd laughed. "Be an easier way, too. Now, Johanna, Dawn's mother, will make her speech. Drew smiled and helped my mother to the stand.

She smiled appreciatively at Drew and began –

"Dawn was always a lot like her friends – easy going, proud and rambunctious. But over the years, Dawn definitely changed. When she started her journey, I remember I had to send her back to her room – she always had suitcases filled with clothes. I would tease her about that pretty much all the time. I remember meeting Ash, and instantly liked the boy. I know she'll now be Dawn Ketchum, but she was always be Dawn Berlitz, to me. Thank you," mum smiled and swapped places with Drew. "Finally, the one you all, Dawn, and personally, myself have been waiting for, Ash, your speech, please."

Ash smiled and began –

"I know poems have always been a favourite of Dawn's,  
something like 'When two people meet, something is born'.

So, to think I would be lucky enough,

To have the only girl I know who owns ninety-five percent pink stuff,"

Everyone laughed and he smiled.

"I remember from the start,

when I met Dawn, she stole my heart,"

He looked around, everyone, even Drew, was tearing up.

"I'm guessing there's not a dry eye in the venue,

do me a favor, don't complain about the stuff on the menu.

So, it looks like you're all getting sick of me,

so I'm gonna sit back down next to the girl Kenny and Leona call Dee-Dee,"

Ash smiled, nodded, and sat next to me.

"That was beautiful, Ash," Drew complimented. "Thank-you," Ash smiled and grabbed my hand under the table.

**EPILOUGE:**

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER –**

"Rose!" screeched the ten year old boy named Shawn. "Ben!" yelled his twin sister. "Dash! Shawn! Come on!" Ash laughed. "Shawn, Dash … we know you have a thing for Rose and Ben … but guys, quiet, please," I asked. "I-I-I don't like Rose …" Shawn blushed. I stared at my son, in his blue vest, black skinny jeans, white shirt and black messy hair. His eyes were just like mine. "Yeah, ya do," Ash smirked. "I like Ben, big deal …… WAIT! You mean, THAT way?" Dash asked. I shook my head at Shawn's twin sister. She wore white mini shorts, a black singlet and a blue mini-jacket. She had black hair, which was short, loose and curly and she had my blue eyes. They both had the cute little 'z' marks on their cheeks. I opened the door and in walked in May, followed by Drew and then a ten year old girl. She had Drew's green eyes, and May colour hair. She had rose clips pinning back her fringe, a green skirt and a white singlet top. She was their daughter – Rose. Then after them, was Gary and Zoey, and their son, Benjamin, or Ben, for short. He had Zoey's red hair, and Gary's brown eyes. He wore a black tee-shirt with a navy blue vest and black jeans. "Hey!" Rose came running in, hugging my daughter then my son. "Hi, people," Ben smiled and high-fived Shawn and hugged my daughter. That caught Drew off guard. "Are Dash and Ben dating?" he asked, pointing at them. "No…" the kids blushed. "Yeah, they are. Same with Rose and Shawn," Zoey smirked. "Yeah Rose I've been meaning to ask you about that … why do you like my dorky brother?" Dash asked, meanly, popping a cherry in her mouth. "Ready for your journey, kids?" May asked. The four kids released they're starter Pokemon. Dash had an Eevee, Rose had a Hoppip, Shawn had a Growlithe and Ben had a Weedle. "Have fun kids," Ash smiled at them. "What are you all planning on doing?" I asked.

"Professor," Ben responded.  
"Trainer," Shawn smiled.

"Field Ranger," Dash answered.

"Coordinator," Rose nodded.

"Good luck!" Gary smiled and pushed the kids out the door.

As they walked down the street, Zoey smirked. "What's the bet how long it will take for Ben and Dash will get together?"

"Two days," Gary laughed.

"Tomorrow," Drew and May agreed.

"A few hours," Ash said.

"What about you Dawn?" Zoey asked.

"Three seconds," I smiled.

"What?" they all asked.

I then pointed to Dash and Ben, who were holding hands.


End file.
